Wake me up when September ends
by MadReader-aBy
Summary: Lo único que quiero, es salir de esta terrible pesadilla que se ha convertido el estar viviendo sin ti. Así que por favor, sólo despiértame cuando termine Septiembre.


**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Craig Barttlet, Viacom y a Nickelodeon**

Wake me up when september ends 

El amor verdadero es para toda la vida, aún si esta llega a su fin.

Fue lo que pensó Gertrude una fría mañana de septiembre, la última del verano de ese año. Año que fue de grandes sucesos: su hijo, nuera y nieto regresaron a casa para quedarse a establecer definitivamente en Hillwood a inicios de enero; después, el deterioro en la salud de su esposo y finalmente su defunción en el mes de junio. Y de eso, ya habían transcurrido tres meses, tres largos y dolorosos meses en que había partido su alma gemela, a mejor vida. Ese ser que desde que lo conoció, supo que sería su primer y único amor. Puede sonar muy tonto e incluso ridículo, pero era cierto.

Mientras sentía como la fría soledad embargaba su habitación desde que Phil había partido, se perdió dentro de las remembranzas de como se fueron dando las cosas entre ellos.  
Recordó cómo fue su trato con él. Sí, tuvo que ser pesada y grosera para llamar a todas horas su atención y que siempre supiera que ella estaba ahí y no la pasara nunca por alto. 

También recodó como Phil, al principio, creyó que la mejor opción era ignorar a esa niña que siempre fue pesada con él, y que también se había dado cuenta, de que entre más trataba de ignorarla, más era buscado y fastidiado por Gertie, así que después de años y años de ser presa del constante fastidio por parte de ella, decidió hacer todo lo contrario a lo que estuvo haciendo hasta ese momento. Convirtiéndose así en algo parecido a un amigo, pues llegó a la conclusión de qué, quizás, solo así era la manera de no ser víctima de sus travesuras.  
Y funcionó, en el instante en que dejó de estar a la defensiva y estuvo realmente relajado, conoció esa gentileza de la que había sido privado y nunca antes había sido testigo hasta esos momentos, provocando que lo inevitable ocurriera, de a poco se fueron despertando en su interior unos sentimientos de apego hacia su más antigua compañera y reciente amiga. 

Toc, toc, toc. Se escuchó en su puerta causando que regresara a su realidad. 

— ¿Abuela?— se asomó un joven rubio buscándola con su verde mirar — buenos días— alegó cuando la encontró con su mirada — te he traído el desayuno — anunció mientras se encaminaba a ella. 

— Buenos días Tex, ¿Cómo amaneció mi vaquero favorito?— saludó tratando de esconder la tristeza de la que era presa, para no preocupar a su nieto. 

— Muy bien abuela, ¿y cómo amaneció mi consejera sentimental preferida?— dijo cuando se acomodó a su lado. 

— Excelente Tex, que te parece si mejor bajamos a desayunar con los demás— oh oh, algo no andaba bien ahí, no supo cómo, pero lo sintió así el joven. 

— De acuerdo abuela— contestó con su sonrisa más sincera que sólo a ella podría dedicarle — Invité a Gerald y Helga a comer, espero que no te incomode. 

— ¿Incomodarme dices? Si eso merece un festín— saltó como un resorte de su cama y se incorporó con bastante agilidad para encaminarse con su desayuno en mano hacia la cocina — vamos Kimba, hoy prepararé mi especialidad tejana de carne y chile— argumentó mientras bajaba por las escaleras y se acomodaba su sombrero que sabrá Dios de donde lo había sacado.

Tuvieron un desayuno delicioso y ameno como en mucho tiempo no habían tenido. Estaba ahí la familia Shortman, sólo a falta del abuelo, también se encontraban los inquilinos de sunset arms, algo que en bastante tiempo no coincidían, por diversas circunstancias, todos en la mesa. Creando un momento que todos disfrutaron. 

— Vamos Kimba, ayúdame a hacer la comida— le pidió a su nieto — y te diré la receta secreta finalmente— le susurró al oído mientras le guiñó un ojo. 

Y eso incomodó a Arnold, pero siempre se ha divertido en compañía de su abuela, así que sólo asintió y le ayudó en lo necesario mientras ella dictaba cada acción e ingrediente para la elaboración del antes mencionado platillo. 

— Y ya sólo lo dejas hasta que se caliente y listo — finalizó tapando la olla donde se encontraba la comida — Hemos terminado pequeño salta montes. 

— Vaya abuela, no me había dado cuenta que el platillo llevaba frijoles— alegó algo divertido, pues como no esperar algo así de su tan singular abuela. 

— Tex, nunca hay que descartar ninguna probabilidad de cualquier posible— decir que Arnold estaba más confundido que antes era poco, pero estaba más que acostumbrado a lo deshilvanada que podía llegar a ser su abuela, así que sólo le dio la razón. 

— Helena, que bueno que llegas— saltó Gertie hacia la dirección de Helga cuando la vio entrar por la puerta. Siendo ella la primera en llegar de los invitados. 

— Hola Pookie, buenas tardes ¿Cómo has estado? — saludó acercándose a ella para saludarla de beso y abrazarla, pues está de más decir que en el transcurso del tiempo en el que Arnold estuvo con sus padres en San Lorenzo, ellas se hicieron muy allegadas. Convirtiéndose Helga en compañera de algunas hazañas y aventuras de Gertie. 

— Excelente, te va a encantar la comida — se encaminaron hacia la estufa donde se terminaba de cocinar el platillo principal— la preparó el General MacArthur — le susurró mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

— Se ve delicioso— contestó mientras escuchaba todo lo que le decía aquella agradable ancianita, como en aquellas tardes que solio pasar a su lado todos esos años.  
Después de un rato llegó Gerald acompañado por Phoebe, lo cual no extrañó a Arnold pues su amigo ya tenía tiempo diciéndole que algún día invitaría a su novia a comer a su casa y no había problema, pues ellos se consideraban amigos y se tenían cierta estima. 

— Oh, ¿pero a quien tenemos aquí?— preguntó muy ilusionada Pookie — Pero si es Yoko en compañía del Coronel. 

— Buenas tardes— Saludo Phoebe acostumbrada a que Gertie le llamara de aquel modo.

— Trajimos un pie de manzana— anuncio Gerald después de haber saludado a cada uno de los presentes. 

Durante la comida, Gertie con ayuda de Gerald e incluso de Phoebe se encargaron de lanzar indirectas acerca de la singular relación que mantenían Arnold y Helga provocando que ambos estuviesen incómodos y abochornados, pues aún no formalizaban su noviazgo.

— Helga, ¿te puedo pedir un favor? — soltó de repente haciendo que la chica se preocupara un poco, pues ella sabía que cuando Gertie interrumpía una plática, era por algo de suma importancia, ni que decir, debía de serlo pues nunca antes en su vida le había llamado por su verdadero nombre. 

— Claro que si Gertie, pídeme lo que sea — le contestó poniendo su mejor sonrisa. 

— Ven, acompáñame por algo — le indicó dirigiéndose hacia su recámara, dejando a los demás perplejos.

— yo sé que no me queda mucho tiempo y la verdad no sé cuando te vuelva a ver— soltó la mayor cuando se encontraron en su habitación— así que por favor cuida muy bien de Anold como lo has estado haciendo hasta ahora — en el momento que terminó su pedido, la visa de Helga se nubló por la lágrimas y con todo el corazón destrozado sólo pudo ahogar una exclamación. 

— Por favor, no me digas eso, no ahora — la abrazó y comenzó a reprimir un leve sollozo que nacía desde lo más profundo de su corazón. 

— Me hubiese encantado ver más avanzada su relación pero con haberlos visto así de felices hoy es más que suficiente— limpió las lágrimas que rodaban por las mejillas de la chica — Me recuerdas tanto a mí — soltó para finalmente abrazarla con todo el amor y cariño que había nacido hacia la matona personal de su nieto. Esa chica con quien tuvo un extenso historial de travesuras, como aquella vez que encontraron un cachorro y recorrieron media ciudad hasta dar con su despistada dueña. 

— Gracias por haber dejado acercarme tanto a tu familia y sobre todo a ti, siempre he disfrutado mucho de tus relatos y de esas aventuras que vivimos juntas, de todo ese tiempo compartido contigo— declaró la más joven con la más grande y sincera gratitud que le recorría por todo su ser. 

— Sabes, me gustaría entregarte algo— se separaron y se dirigió hacia su buró de donde saco un pequeño camafeo en forma de corazón que le entregó en sus manos — Si gustas puedes cambiar la foto — dijo, mientras veía como lo tomaba abriéndolo para poder ver el contenido, descubriendo así una foto de Phil y Gertie en el día de su boda. 

— Por supuesto que no — declaró inmediatamente cuando vio la fotografía — Jamás haría eso y lo sabes. 

— No tienes que sentir culpa, es un regalo que te hago yo, y lo que hagas con él de ahora en adelante, será sólo asuntó tuyo — trató de que no se sintiera culpable por cambiar la foto que se encontraba allí, pues de antemano, sabía muy bien, que haría buen uso de ese espacio en el que por tantos años ha estado esa imagen que tanta felicidad había en ella. 

— Claro que no, se quedará así porque es la fiel muestra de que el amor verdadero existe — declaró para volver abrázala y sollozar un poco. 

— Sabía que no podría estar en mejores manos — sentenció para corresponder el abrazo. 

Y salieron a reunirse con Arnold y sus padres que recién iban llegando de sus labores, haciendo de ese rato un momento único, en el que cada uno disfrutó la compañía de unos como de otros. 

Cuando comenzó a oscurecer Gerald y Phoebe se disculparon pues tenían planes de pasear un rato antes de que Gerald llevara a Phebs a su casa. Así que cuando anocheció, Arnold se ofreció a acompañar a Helga logrando ganarse miradas pícaras por parte de sus padres y frases que solo él creyó, eran una locura por parte de su abuela. 

Definitivamente lo único que faltó ese día para que fuera sino el mejor, uno de los mejores días de su vida, fue la presencia de su amado esposo. 

Se preparó para descansar, colocándose ese pijama que tenía arrecholado en su armario, lavó su cara, cepilló delicadamente su cabello y se puso esa colonia que tenía años sin usar y que bien sabía, era la fragancia favorita de su amor. Se acostó en el lado contrario en que usualmente dormía, siendo este el lugar de su esposo, se cobijó y se dispuso a dormir.

Meditó acerca de tan grandioso día el que había vivido, haciendo que un recuerdo llevara a otro, indagó en el día en que conoció a Phil, cuando él, muchos años después de ser casi enemigos declaró que le gustaba. De cómo se hicieron novios. Cómo, cuando se fue a la guerra, ambos temieron lo peor que pudiera salir de esa decisión y le prometió que si regresaba con vida, inmediatamente se casarían. Recordó, con lágrimas surcando ya por sus mejillas, el día de su boda. Como después de casi resignarse a que nunca serían padres un día se enteraron de que lo serían. Rió un poco al recordar cómo fue de travieso y temerario su hijo Miles. Y el que a ella no le sorprendiera tanto el día en que les dijo que quería ser Antropólogo y su deseo de viajar por el mundo. Cuando, después de más de 10 años de iniciar con su sueño, su hijo les anuncio que se casaría en una pequeña aldea de Guatemala. Y después de un tiempo, regresó a establecerse a Hilwood Sunset Arms con su esposa Stella y su hijo Arnold. 

No había vuelta atrás. Sentía como a cada recuerdo, le taladraba el corazón pues en cada uno se encontraba Phil de alguna u otra forma. Y vino a su mente el día en que él creyó firmemente que moriría al cumplir los 81 años.

— "Solo necesito el solitario camino delante de mí, el viento de la pradera en mi espalda y el aullido de los coyotes que cantan a la luna— había sido su repuesta a lo que él creía — te extrañaré guapo" — le había dicho sabiendo que ese día él no moriría.

Pero eso había sucedido ya hace años, y ahora, ya se había ido realmente. Y se había dado cuenta que no quería ningún solitario camino ni el viento de la pradera pegando en su espalda, si no estaba él a su lado.

— Ya no te extrañare guapo porque voy a estar contigo — fueron sus últimas palabras antes de dormir y caer en un sueño sin final en el que se encontraba nuevamente con su amado esposo y esta vez ya no habría forma alguna de que se pudieran separar.

**NA: Hola, hola, ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo están?  
Bueno, pues aquí le traigo un one shot que tenía muchos deseos de subir. Esta idea la tenia pensada desde hace… como unos 5 años, solo que mi intención era subirla en el fandom de ccs, pero por una u otra cosa no me terminaba de convencer. Hasta que me adentre en este fandom y me di cuenta que le quedaría muchísimo mejor a Gertrude y Phillip, sobre todo porque algo asi fue la historia de mis abuelitos. **

**Creo que le di un muchin de protagonismo a Helga xD**

**Pues espero que les haya gustado.**

**Que tengan un excelente día **

**Saludos y recuerda **

"**alwaysBeYourself"**


End file.
